Semiconductor memory devices are popular for use in various electronic devices. Non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. Electrical Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM), including flash EEPROM, and Electronically Programmable Read Only Memory (EPROM) are among the most popular non-volatile semiconductor memories.
Reliability and certainty is an important issue to manufacturers of memory devices. A number of different techniques are used to increase reliability of information stored in such devices.
Typical EEPROMs and flash memories utilize a memory cell with a floating gate that is provided above and insulated from a channel region in a semiconductor substrate. The floating gate is positioned between source and drain regions. A control gate is provided over and insulated from the floating gate. The threshold voltage of the memory is controlled by the amount of charge that is retained on the floating gate. That is, the minimum amount of voltage that must be applied to the control gate before the memory cell is turned on to permit conduction between its source and drain is controlled by the level of charge on the floating gate.
Some EEPROM and flash memory devices have a floating gate that is used to store two ranges of charges and, therefore, the memory cell can be programmed/erased between two states. When programming an EEPROM or flash memory device, a program voltage is applied to the control gate and the bit line is grounded. Electrons from the p-well are injected into the floating gate. When electrons accumulate in the floating gate, the floating gate becomes negatively charged and the threshold voltage of the memory cell is raised.
Typically, the program voltage applied to the control gate is applied as a series of pulses. The magnitude of the pulses is increased with each pulse by a predetermined step size. In the periods between the pulses, verify operations are carried out. That is the programming level of each cell being programmed in parallel is read between each programming pulse to determine whether it is equal to or greater than a verify level to which it is being programmed. One means of verifying the programming is to test conduction at a specific compare point.
Conduction represents an “on” state of the device corresponding to the flow of current across the channel of the device. An “off” state corresponds to no current flowing across the channel between the source and drain. Typically, a flash memory cell will conduct if the voltage being applied to the control gate is greater than the threshold voltage and the memory cell will not conduct if the voltage applied to the control gate is less than the threshold voltage. By setting the threshold voltage of the cell to an appropriate value, the cell can be made to either conduct or not conduct current for a given set of applied voltages. Thus, by determining whether a cell conducts current at a given set of applied voltages, the state of the cell can be determined.
A multi-bit or multi-state flash memory cell is produced by identifying multiple, distinct threshold voltage ranges within a device. Each distinct threshold voltage range corresponds to predetermined values for the set of data bits. The specific relationship between the data programmed into the memory cell and the threshold voltage levels of the cell depends upon the data encoding scheme adopted for the cells. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,762 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/461,244, “Tracking Cells For A Memory System,” filed on Jun. 13, 2003, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, describe various data encoding schemes. Proper data storage requires that the multiple ranges of threshold voltage levels of a multi-state memory cell be separated from each other by sufficient margin so that the level of the memory cell can be programmed or erased in an unambiguous manner.
In many cases it is necessary to program multiple memory cells in parallel, for example, in order to produce a commercially desirable memory system which can be programmed within a reasonable amount of time. However, a problem arises when a number of the memory cells are to be programmed at the same time. This is because the characteristics of each memory cell is different due to minor variations in the structure and operation of the semi-conductor devices which comprise the memory cells; therefore, variations in the programming speed of different cells will typically occur.
Typically, when data is being programmed, the verify process for the device will guarantee that the threshold voltage of the memory cell is higher than a minimum level. However, devices typically do not guarantee an upper limit on the threshold voltage. Over programming which raises the threshold voltage beyond the range for the desired state can occur without unless checked. Over programming can cause the memory cell to store incorrect data, thereby, causing an error during subsequent read operations. More information about over programming can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,321,699; 5,386,422; 5,469,444; 6,134,140 and 5,602,789.
To correct for over programming many memory systems use Error Correction Codes (“ECC”) during subsequent read operations. When data is read from a device, the ECC is used to determine whether an error occurred. If the errors are small enough, the ECC can be used to correct the errors. However, the ECC process requires a large amount of processing time and, therefore, considerably slows down the operation of the memory system. Second, ECC requires dedicated hardware to perform the ECC in a reasonable amount of time and the trend is to reduce the size of the memory systems in order to be able to put more memory cells in the system and to make the system as small as possible to fit in smaller host devices.
Many current systems include a verify sequence which follows the actual programming of data in to the memory. These sequences only check whether the programmed bits exceed a threshold verify level. Although it is possible to compare programmed data with the original data, such a comparison is difficult. If over-program bits or other erroneous failures exist in the memory, a memory may still pass the verify test. Although ECC can generally correct these erroneous bits, there is still a potential for ECC failure.
Thus, there is a need for improved technology to detect over programming and other erroneous errors in memory cells.